Fire against Cold
by Night Bloody
Summary: Lorsque Pitch Black crée une nouvelle arme pour se venger de Jack Frost, ce dernier se retrouve en très mauvaise posture. Réussira-t-il à s'en sortir ? Où développera-t-il des sentiments interdits face à cette arme aussi sombre et menaçante que son maître ? Jack Frost x OC
1. Chapter 1

Dans le lieu le plus sombre vit un être remplit de rancune et de colère pour le monde qui l'entoure ainsi que pour son pire ennemi. La seule chose reste sa volonté de se venger. Cet être des ténèbres espérait créer une personne qui puisse mettre Jack Frost hors d'état de nuire. Son total opposé. Après des jours de non-réussite et d'acharnement, le croque-mitaine réussit enfin à créer son idéal.

La poussière noire se mêla à la flammèche qui jaillit à son contact. Le feu faisait briller le visage ravi de l'homme des ténèbres. Le corps d'une jeune fille se faisait entrevoir derrière le rideau de flamme puis tout retomba dans l'obscurité. La peau d'une couleur pale presque blanche, des formes généreuses recouverte d'aucun vêtement. Des longs cheveux d'un rouge ardent et un regard rougeoyant renfermant la cruauté qui l'avait animé.

Pitch lui jeta une cape noire pour voiler son corps nu. Elle se releva, ses bras entourant le bout de tissu. Il se pencha sur elle. Son souffle glacé contre la peau brûlante de sa création.

\- Capture-le…

Suivant son chemin, Jack Frost volait de pays en pays pour y faire tomber la neige. Son bâton libérait derrière lui son pouvoir. Le jeune esprit de l'hiver déposait de fine couche de gèle et de neige partout où il passait. Après avoir traversé toutes les régions, Jack pensa à son petit camarade. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage à cette pensée et il partit en direction de sa ville natale.

Une bataille de boule de neige était en pleine action dans le parc. Jack s'échoua sur l'herbe balayait d'une fine couche poudreuse. Il créa une boule de neige et l'envoya derrière la nuque de son ami qui se retourna. Le sourire s'évanouit pour se transformer en une joie non dissimulé.

\- Jack !

Tous ses amis se retournèrent pour voir l'esprit de l'hiver. Ils lui sautèrent dessus exprimant leur bonheur. Il s'invita à leur bataille avant que ses amis ne soient appelés par leurs parents.  
Jack prit de nouveau son envol et se rendit vers la forêt pour y retrouver son lac gelé. Là-bas, il y retrouva ses souvenirs. C'était ici, qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois sa sœur. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de revivre la scène.

Ressassant ses souvenirs, Jack ouvrit vivement les yeux en sentant une odeur de brûler autour de lui mais sa vue était brouillée par un épais voile de fumée. Il écarta alors le brouillard d'un coup de vent mais le spectacle l'horrifia. La forêt était en feu tout autour de lui. La fumée le fit suffoquer avant de s'écrouler sur le sol neigeux. Sa vision se brouilla. Il pouvait encore distinguer difficilement une ombre. Elle s'avançait fondu dans les flammes. Une longue chevelure recouverte de flamme, des yeux remplis de haine et de rancune. Puis plus rien.

La forêt était presque retournée à l'état de cendre quand la jeune fille trouva le corps de Jack Frost. Il s'était évanoui. Elle avait pitié de cette chose qui croyait être un gardien. Elle essaya de prendre le bâton source de son pouvoir mais elle le lâcha subitement se courbant de douleur. Sa main avait gelé. La douleur avait été intense puis à la chaleur du corps de la jeune fille la glace fondue. Il était capable de la blesser.  
Elle se pencha sur le corps inerte et tendis son index vers la joue de son ennemi. Une fine couche de gèle apparut sur son doigt avant de fondre. C'était infime mais la douleur était présente.

\- Comment vais-je te ramener, pensa-t-elle en pleine réflexion

Elle regarda son pistolet dans la sacoche sur sa hanche. Son arme ne saurait d'aucune utilité. Jack bougea fébrilement, instinctivement, elle porta la main à son seul bouclier. Il allait bientôt se réveiller si elle n'agissait pas rapidement. Elle avait eu heureusement l'instinct de prendre une corde.  
Elle prit alors le temps d'attacher son ennemi tout en prenant soin d'éviter tout contact avec le jeune homme. Grâce au bout de corde qui dépassait, elle put le trainer simplement en tirant sur le seul lien qui entravait le corps inerte.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière, là, où il se trouvait. Le soleil s'était-il déjà couché ? En voyant le paysage défilé devant ses yeux, Jack devina qu'il se faisait entraîner dans un endroit dépourvu d'une seule pointe de lumière. Il essaya de se relever mais une corde entravait ses mouvements. Il se retourna dans tous les sens complétement apeuré en ne voyant nul par son bâton.

\- Arrête de t'exciter, grommela la voix qui l'entraînait. C'est moi qui aie ton bâton.

Il jeta son regard vers une forme féminine dont les formes généreuses étaient visibles à travers le pantalon de cuir noir et le débardeur rouge sanglant. De longs cheveux rouges flammes. Elle avait également de petites bottines noires et des gants de la même couleur, dans l'une de ses mains, Jack reconnut sa crosse.

\- Détache-moi, je ne suis pas dangereux, souffla l'esprit épuisé.  
\- Toi non mais moi si

Son regard se tourna vers elle, surpris. La rousse le jeta, soudain, brutalement au bord d'un trou. Il essaya de bouger mais la corde le lié fermement. Il put enfin voir son visage. Des traits fins et biens dessinés, des lèvres rouges et fines et des yeux rubis plein de fureur. Il reconnaissait sa silhouette dans les flammes. C'était elle. Un détail lui avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant : un tatouage en forme de flamme d'un rouge vif partait de sa nuque et descendait jusqu'à sa cheville.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
\- Moi ? Rien. Lui ? Oui.

Sans prévenir, elle le poussa dans le trou avec son pied. Jack tomba. Tomba. Le trou sombre ne lui faisait pas voir la fin du trou puis il rencontra le sol. Il hurla de douleur. Sa cheville venait de se briser. La sueur perla sur son front. Il regarda derrière lui. La jeune fille venait de descendre. Elle était retombée agilement sur ses pieds. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et empoigna la corde pour le tirer vers le centre d'une pièce. Jack venait de comprendre. Il était dans la tanière de Pitch Black.  
Elle le jeta au milieu, près du globe imposant où des petits lumières étincelaient. La jeune fille disparut alors un instant le laissant seul. Une ombre mouvante se faisait sentir dans l'ombre. Jack malgré l'entrave de la corde et de sa cheville resta sur ses gardes.

\- Je sais que tu es là. Pitch.

Un rire dénoué de sentiment fit frissonner l'esprit centenaire. L'ombre se transforma en corps. Le teint pâle, les cheveux noirs relevés en arrière, le croque-mitaine était pareil à un spectre.

\- Quel plaisir de te revoir, Jack Frost  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cracha l'hiver.

Pitch ignora sa question et tendis la main vers l'obscurité la jeune rouquine en ressortit. Elle n'avait plus le bâton de l'hiver avec elle.

\- Je te présente Eona, ma création. Elle est ton totale opposée. C'est un esprit des flammes.

Les yeux de Jack s'arrondirent. Il avait compris qu'elle était à l'origine du feu de forêt mais pas au point d'être un esprit des flammes. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui lui faisait peur, Jack craignait que Pitch l'utilise pour faire du mal aux enfants.

\- Je vais me servir d'elle pour te faire souffrir puis elle m'aidera à détruire ton monde devant tes yeux avant que tu ne rendes ton dernier souffle.

Un rire diabolique. La fille des flammes ne réagit pas. Son regard détourné de ce spectacle. Jack ne put déterminer alors s'il y avait encore un espoir pour cette fameuse Eona de le rejoindre. Elle avait ce regard. Le regard, qu'il avait eu quand personne ne le voyait.

\- Je l'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui, commença le maître des ténèbres. Amène-le dans ses appartements.

Eona obéit. Elle prit le bout de la corde pour le tirer plus loin, dans un coin plus sombre. Devant elle y avait un escalier, elle descendit lentement chaque marche comme si elle faisait attention à ne pas blesser davantage son otage. Mais le calvaire n'en fut pas moins supportable. Après cette descente aux enfers, Eona ouvrit une cellule et y laissa Jack. Elle prit tout de même la peine de le détacher tout en le mettant en garde.

\- Ne t'avise pas de t'enfuir où j'aurais le plaisir de te le faire payer. Tes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas sans ton bâton alors ne t'épuise pas dans des efforts inutiles

Jack ne réagit pas. Il était épuisé et voulait simplement dormir pour le moment. Dans un mouvement pour détendre ses poignets endoloris, Jack rentra en contact avec son bourreau. Ils se reculèrent pris par une douleur.

\- Ça brûle !  
\- Ça gèle !

Ils se massèrent chacun la partie blessée pour effacer la marque de cette douleur passagère. Jack prit note qu'en tant qu'élément contraire, ils ne pouvaient pas se toucher. La fille du feu s'éloigna et referma la porte de métal qui grinça sous l'effort. Elle garda précieusement les clés de la cellule entre ses doigts.  
Ils se dévisagèrent avant que le silence soit brisé par Eona.

\- Ne bouge pas ta cheville ou ça risque d'empirer, un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille. Mets ne t'inquiète pas en tant que mon prisonnier, je prendrai soin de toi.

Jack déglutit. Il avait pensé à faire d'elle son alliée mais il s'était trompé. Elle ressemblait à son maître.


	2. Chapter 2

Eona passa les portes de sa chambre. Torturer son contraire serait pour elle une expérience très intéressante. Elle réfléchissait aux différentes tortures qu'elle pourrait lui infliger mais aucune ne semblait réellement lui plaire. La jeune fille se changeait en même temps que son esprit était tourné vers son prisonnier. Elle enfila une chemise de nuit à dentelle, jeta ses vêtements de la journée sur un fauteuil et posa ses gants et son arme à feu sur sa table de nuit ainsi que les clés de la prison avant d'observer sa chambre plus attentivement.

Les quatre murs étaient peints de noir charbon, il y avait une commode près du lit aux draps rouge cramoisi, une grande armoire qui possédait un miroir sur ses portes et un fauteuil de cuir noir. La pièce était sombre. Eona arrangea ses cheveux en une queue de cheval qui descendait jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle ne se laissa pas impressionnée par l'ombre noire filant dans l'obscurité.

Il se rapprocha tel le prédateur sur sa proie. Il avait créé la perfection. Belle, forte et aussi noire que lui. Il caressa ses longs cheveux de feu avant de dessiner du doigt le contour du tatouage en forme de flamme sur sa nuque. Eona l'observait sans un mot. Il se recula avant de disparaître son sourire carnassier peint sur son visage. Elle était à lui. C'était sa création.

Eona put enfin souffler. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle avait retenu son souffle pendant toute cette « entrevue ». Elle posa la main dans son cou. La marque lui rappellerait toute sa vie qu'elle n'était que le fruit d'une expérience, une simple création, sa création et elle ne ferait que lui obéir.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit puis son regard se dirigea vers un objet en bois caché derrière son armoire. Heureusement, il n'avait rien vu. Elle attrapa ses gants de cuir et s'empara du bâton. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa source de pouvoir à elle et soupira. Se retrouver sans moyen de se défendre était stressant, elle le savait. Eona essayait de se convaincre qu'en tant qu'esprit, elle n'avait pas le droit de livrer la seule défense de son ennemi à son « créateur ». Un malaise la contraignait à désobéir ce qu'elle trouva plutôt excitant malgré tout.

Doucement, Eona replaça la crosse derrière l'armoire tout en améliorant la cachette. Elle finit par ranger ses gants dans un des tiroirs de sa commode. Elle se coucha sur le matelas moelleux et finit par tomber dans un profond sommeil. Sans rêve.

Le lendemain, Eona revêtit un short, de grandes bottes et une longue veste de cuirs noirs ainsi qu'un court t-shirt noir dévoilant son ventre plat tenue grâce à plusieurs bretelles sur ses épaules. Elle défit le nœud noir de sa queue de cheval pour libérer ses cheveux retombant en cascade dans son dos ainsi elle pouvait masquer sa marque du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle s'empara de ses gants et des clés. Elle attrapa au passage un croissant sur le plateau qui se trouvait sur son fauteuil.  
Elle sortit enfin de sa chambre et emprunta directement les escaliers vers le cachot enfin si elle pouvait appeler ça un cachot. C'était un lieu encore très sombre, éclairé d'une seule torche, humide et déplaisant à cause de son odeur de renfermé et de moisissure. La jeune fille le retrouva encore endormi sur les quelques brins de pailles qui jonchaient le sol de pierre froide. Elle sourit narquoisement.

Jack ouvrit un œil. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Entre le sol inconfortable et sa cheville, il se disait que rien ne pouvait être pire. Doucement, l'esprit de l'hiver se releva. On lui lança, soudain, quelque chose à la figure. L'aliment venait de retomber sur les jambes de Jack qui s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait d'un croissant. Il s'en méfia comme la peste.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'empoisonner.

Son regard se tourna vers son opposé. Elle était assise par terre, son dos contre le mur, astiquant son fusil. Eona n'avait pas daigné le regarder. Jack mangea alors goulument le croissant si « généreusement » offert. Il se lécha les doigts pour faire disparaître le reste de miette avant de rediriger son regard vers Eona qui n'avait pas bougé toujours en train d'astiquer son arme à feu.  
Comme un enfant voulant attirer l'attention de sa mère, Jack essaya de se lever au détriment de la douleur. Malheureusement, l'effet escompté n'avait eu aucun résultat.

\- Si tu comptes te faire souffrir pour attirer mon attention, commença-t-elle. Tu peux toujours oublier.

Jack avait feins de ne pas écouter et atteint les barreaux malgré sa cheville qui l'inspiré à rester assis. Il passa ses mains autour des barreaux rouillés mais il finit par chuter. L'épuisement, la douleur et l'inconfort le m'était à rude épreuve. Les genoux au sol, le souffle court, il essaya de reprendre quelques forces.

Eona se releva à ce moment-là. Elle le regarda de toute sa hauteur enfonçant ses prunelles écarlates dans les siennes glaces.

\- Pauvre petite chose…

Elle se laissa glisser vers le sol pour être à son niveau. Elle retira le gant de sa main droite et la laissa en suspend entre son visage et celui de Frost. Ce dernier ne bougea pas complétement perdu.  
La main de la jeune fille vint s'auréoler d'une couleur rouge d'où se dégageait une douce chaleur qui traversa tout le corps gelé de l'esprit de l'hiver et pour se concentrer seulement sur sa cheville. La douleur s'atténua jusqu'à complétement disparaître.

Eona se releva en même temps que Jack qui ne s'entait plus aucune douleur. Sa cheville venait d'être guérit.

\- Comment ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Le feu peut détruire comme il peut donner la vie, explique-t-elle. Tu me faisais pitié donc je t'ai guéri pour enlever cette expression lamentable de ton visage.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du visage toujours impassible de la rouquine. Ce sourire était différent. Il dégageait une expression rassurante et confiante. Jack s'en étonna même s'il le dissimulait.

\- Un esprit ne devrait jamais montrer ses faiblesses.

Eona allait remonter mais l'esprit centenaire l'en empêcha. Il avait depuis un moment une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Où est mon bâton ?

La fille des flammes lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Et d'un regard entendu le rassura.

\- En sécurité.

Elle finit par disparaître en haut de l'escalier. Jack se laissa glisser le long des barreaux de sa prison. Devait-il en juger qu'elle n'avait pas livré sa crosse à Noirceur ? Cette fille était bien trop étrange et mystérieuse pour qu'il ne put quand discerner le secret qu'elle était.


	3. Chapter 3

L'heure du diner était arrivée. Comme à son habitude depuis sa création Eona se rend à la table du croque-mitaine où elle s'assoit en face de lui. Mais malgré la distance imposante entre elle et le ténébreux, elle avait le sentiment de n'être jamais assez loin de lui.

Eona ne pouvait dire si le repas commençait bien ou non car elle pouvait ressentir toutes les tensions et les frustrations de Pitch. Ce dernier décida tout de même de briser le silence.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu soigné, dit-il d'une voix posée.  
\- Par pitié, répondit-elle froidement sans donner plus d'explication.  
\- Par pitié ou par compassion, s'emporta le bonhomme sept heures en frappant la table du poing.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça change.

Elle haussa les épaules. Il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question.

\- N'oublie pas qui ta créé !  
\- Je vais apporter du pain au prisonnier.

Eona se leva de sa chaise faisant grincer les pieds sur le sol. Elle défia son « maître » du regard pour savoir s'il essayerait de l'en empêcher.

\- Très bien, grogna Noirceur reprenant son calme. Mais je ne veux plus de pitié pour mon ennemi.

Elle n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase qu'elle s'empressait de descendre l'escalier vers les prisons. Elle retrouva une nouvelle fois Jack à moitié endormie sur la paille. Il avait tout entendu de la conversation.  
Frustrée la jeune fille lui lança le bout de pain au moment même que prit Jack pour se relever. Elle faisait les cent pas devant lui.

L'esprit centenaire mangeait son pain tout en l'observant. Elle essayait de se contenir. Contenir sa haine. Soudain, elle hurla. Un hurlement de rage qui impressionna l'hiver. Et elle frappa le mur en face d'elle. Un craquement se fit ressentir puis la fissure s'imposa au mur.  
Du sang coulait du poing de la jeune fille mais elle faisait mine de ne rien voir.

Eona se retourna vivement vers Jack qui ne faisait que la fixer. Elle lui cria dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Jack déglutit. Elle était effrayante énervée. Voyant la mine décomposée de son opposé, la rousse reprit le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Tu es, commença Jack réfléchissant aux bons mots à employer. Impressionnante.  
\- Tu ne m'attendriras pas aussi facilement.

Jack se leva et s'empara des barreaux. Il plongea son regard azuré dans le sien devenu si sombre.

\- Tu as ce même regard que j'avais quand personne ne me voyait…  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.  
\- Au contraire. Je te comprends mieux que personne.  
\- Comment mon ennemi pourrait me comprendre ?  
\- Tu te sens seule, plongée dans cette obscurité infinie.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais…

Eona se retourna dos contre l'hiver qui commençait à la troubler. Personne n'avait su décrypter aussi bien ses envies, ses pensées et ses sentiments. Elle s'entoura de ses bras comme pour se protéger.

\- Tu es un gardien, tu protèges et joues avec les enfants, tu peux compter sur les autres gardiens alors que moi… . Je suis prisonnière et seule. Je suis née pour une seule bonne raison : Détruire.

La rousse fit crépiter une flamme dans le creux de sa main et l'éteignit rien qu'en refermant ses doigts dessus.

\- Tu dis être née pour détruire mais tu peux également soigner la preuve avec ma cheville.  
\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable…  
\- Ne pense pas croire que je ne sais rien sur tes capacités.

Eona se retourna comme parsemé d'un violant désir de rencontrer son regard sur elle. Il était si différent de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Si différent.

\- Bonne nuit Frost.  
\- Bonne nuit Fire.

Jack lui sourit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par un franc sourire jusque-là dissimulé par un visage froid.  
La fille du feu monta l'escalier lâchant derrière elle un dernier regard.

L'esprit de l'hiver se recoucha sur sa paillasse. Il venait de percer le mystère de son énigme. Elle était rongée par la solitude et la peur. Il ne mentait pas. Il la comprenait réellement.

Eona était dans sa chambre. Vêtue d'une chemise mauve devant son miroir, elle attendait la visite quotidienne de son « maître » et ce dernier ne tarda pas. Il surgit de l'ombre. Mais, cette fois-ci, il resta à une distance respectueuse de sa création. Il avait une affaire importante à régler et il devait lui en parler.

\- Je ne serai pas là pour un temps, commença-t-il. Je dois régler une affaire importante.  
\- Quand ?  
\- Je pars ce soir.  
\- Pour combien de temps ?

Ils n'avaient jamais eu de longue discussion. Etant donné qu'elle s'enfermait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas sa compagnie et que le seul lien qui l'unissait était qu'elle était sa création et qu'elle lui devait la vie.  
Etrangement, cette situation dérangeait beaucoup le croque-mitaine qui appréciait d'une tout autre manière sa protégée.

\- 5 jours. Mais si tu veux, tu peux…  
\- Quel genre d'affaire importante, le coupa-t-elle.  
\- J'ai trouvé un moyen de neutraliser les gardiens mais pour ça il me faut me rendre sur place.  
\- Neutraliser ou tuer ?  
\- Quel importance cela reviens au même, sourit sadiquement Noirceur. Veux-tu m'accompagner ?  
\- Non.  
\- Très bien.

Pitch se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de s'éclipser. Rien ne servait d'insister, elle le haïssait déjà assez comme ça. Tenter de la forcer à faire ce qu'il voulait n'été pas la bonne méthode pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Eona soupira. Il n'avait pas insisté pour qu'elle le suive. D'une part, elle lui en était reconnaissante. D'autre part, la rousse n'était pas stupide, elle savait ce qu'il voulait mais il était hors de question qu'elle se relâche à lui faire confiance. Après tout, il voulait l'avoir pour lui et bien il pouvait toujours courir d'avance.


	4. Chapter 4

L'heure du diner était arrivée. Comme à son habitude depuis sa création Eona se rend à la table du croque-mitaine où elle s'assoit en face de lui. Mais malgré la distance imposante entre elle et le ténébreux, elle avait le sentiment de n'être jamais assez loin de lui.

Eona ne pouvait dire si le repas commençait bien ou non car elle pouvait ressentir toutes les tensions et les frustrations de Pitch. Ce dernier décida tout de même de briser le silence.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu soigné, dit-il d'une voix posée.  
\- Par pitié, répondit-elle froidement sans donner plus d'explication.  
\- Par pitié ou par compassion, s'emporta le bonhomme sept heures en frappant la table du poing.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça change.

Elle haussa les épaules. Il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question.

\- N'oublie pas qui ta créé !  
\- Je vais apporter du pain au prisonnier.

Eona se leva de sa chaise faisant grincer les pieds sur le sol. Elle défia son « maître » du regard pour savoir s'il essayerait de l'en empêcher.

\- Très bien, grogna Noirceur reprenant son calme. Mais je ne veux plus de pitié pour mon ennemi.

Elle n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase qu'elle s'empressait de descendre l'escalier vers les prisons. Elle retrouva une nouvelle fois Jack à moitié endormie sur la paille. Il avait tout entendu de la conversation.  
Frustrée la jeune fille lui lança le bout de pain au moment même que prit Jack pour se relever. Elle faisait les cent pas devant lui.

L'esprit centenaire mangeait son pain tout en l'observant. Elle essayait de se contenir. Contenir sa haine. Soudain, elle hurla. Un hurlement de rage qui impressionna l'hiver. Et elle frappa le mur en face d'elle. Un craquement se fit ressentir puis la fissure s'imposa au mur.  
Du sang coulait du poing de la jeune fille mais elle faisait mine de ne rien voir.

Eona se retourna vivement vers Jack qui ne faisait que la fixer. Elle lui cria dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Jack déglutit. Elle était effrayante énervée. Voyant la mine décomposée de son opposé, la rousse reprit le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Tu es, commença Jack réfléchissant aux bons mots à employer. Impressionnante.  
\- Tu ne m'attendriras pas aussi facilement.

Jack se leva et s'empara des barreaux. Il plongea son regard azuré dans le sien devenu si sombre.

\- Tu as ce même regard que j'avais quand personne ne me voyait…  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.  
\- Au contraire. Je te comprends mieux que personne.  
\- Comment mon ennemi pourrait me comprendre ?  
\- Tu te sens seule, plongée dans cette obscurité infinie.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais…

Eona se retourna dos contre l'hiver qui commençait à la troubler. Personne n'avait su décrypter aussi bien ses envies, ses pensées et ses sentiments. Elle s'entoura de ses bras comme pour se protéger.

\- Tu es un gardien, tu protèges et joues avec les enfants, tu peux compter sur les autres gardiens alors que moi… . Je suis prisonnière et seule. Je suis née pour une seule bonne raison : Détruire.

La rousse fit crépiter une flamme dans le creux de sa main et l'éteignit rien qu'en refermant ses doigts dessus.

\- Tu dis être née pour détruire mais tu peux également soigner la preuve avec ma cheville.  
\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable…  
\- Ne pense pas croire que je ne sais rien sur tes capacités.

Eona se retourna comme parsemé d'un violant désir de rencontrer son regard sur elle. Il était si différent de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Si différent.

\- Bonne nuit Frost.  
\- Bonne nuit Fire.

Jack lui sourit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par un franc sourire jusque-là dissimulé par un visage froid.  
La fille du feu monta l'escalier lâchant derrière elle un dernier regard.

L'esprit de l'hiver se recoucha sur sa paillasse. Il venait de percer le mystère de son énigme. Elle était rongée par la solitude et la peur. Il ne mentait pas. Il la comprenait réellement.

Eona était dans sa chambre. Vêtue d'une chemise mauve devant son miroir, elle attendait la visite quotidienne de son « maître » et ce dernier ne tarda pas. Il surgit de l'ombre. Mais, cette fois-ci, il resta à une distance respectueuse de sa création. Il avait une affaire importante à régler et il devait lui en parler.

\- Je ne serai pas là pour un temps, commença-t-il. Je dois régler une affaire importante.  
\- Quand ?  
\- Je pars ce soir.  
\- Pour combien de temps ?

Ils n'avaient jamais eu de longue discussion. Etant donné qu'elle s'enfermait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas sa compagnie et que le seul lien qui l'unissait était qu'elle était sa création et qu'elle lui devait la vie.  
Etrangement, cette situation dérangeait beaucoup le croque-mitaine qui appréciait d'une tout autre manière sa protégée.

\- 5 jours. Mais si tu veux, tu peux…  
\- Quel genre d'affaire importante, le coupa-t-elle.  
\- J'ai trouvé un moyen de neutraliser les gardiens mais pour ça il me faut me rendre sur place.  
\- Neutraliser ou tuer ?  
\- Quel importance cela reviens au même, sourit sadiquement Noirceur. Veux-tu m'accompagner ?  
\- Non.  
\- Très bien.

Pitch se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de s'éclipser. Rien ne servait d'insister, elle le haïssait déjà assez comme ça. Tenter de la forcer à faire ce qu'il voulait n'été pas la bonne méthode pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Eona soupira. Il n'avait pas insisté pour qu'elle le suive. D'une part, elle lui en était reconnaissante. D'autre part, la rousse n'était pas stupide, elle savait ce qu'il voulait mais il était hors de question qu'elle se relâche à lui faire confiance. Après tout, il voulait l'avoir pour lui et bien il pouvait toujours courir d'avance.

La journée s'annonçait superbe pour la jeune fille qui exceptionnellement pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait pendant cette courte période de cinq jours. Elle en profita pour mettre des vêtements normaux et pour passer un peu de temps _là-haut_. Vêtue d'une jupe blanche, qu'elle trouva plus que gênante que jolie et d'un t-shirt noir, elle s'engouffra vers le seul lieu qui lui était interdit si elle n'avait pas reçu l'ordre de si rendre.

L'excitation la gagna rapidement, rien qu'en marchant dans les rues pavaient de la petite bourgade. Des enfants courraient dans tous les sens mais personnes ne la voyaient réellement. Eona n'en tenait pas compte, elle s'en fichait. Un ballon vint rouler à ses pieds et étrangement on lui adressa la parole. Un petit garçon s'approcha d'elle. Il la voyait. Une immense joie la fit tressaillir. Elle attrapa le ballon et le donna à son propriétaire.

\- Tu es nouvelle dans le quartier, demanda le petit garçon. Je m'appelle Jamie Bennett !  
\- Je m'appelle Eona.

Elle lui sourit. Un tendre sourire qui pouvait réchauffer n'importe lequel des cœurs brisés. Jamie rougit. « Elle est jolie », pensa-t-il.

\- Tu veux jouer avec nous, proposa soudain le garçon devenu timide.  
\- J'en serai ravie.

Fou de joie, Jamie relança la balle le plus loin possible. C'était le début d'une longue partie de jeu entre rire et cri de joie, rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Eona. De nombreux enfants la voyaient !  
Après de longues heures de jeu, la rousse s'excusa auprès des enfants et commença à partir. Jamie l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Tu reviendras jouer ?

Il avait l'air de tenir à ce qu'elle revienne. Ce qui réjouit la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main en partant.

\- Tout ce que tu veux petit Jamie.

Dans son dos, elle entendit le garçon sauter de joie et prévenir tous ses amis qu'elle reviendrait. Tous crièrent son nom avec des voix tintaient de joie qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

En rentrant, elle se souvint que son ennemi se trouvait toujours dans les prisons. Elle s'empara d'un croissant et dévala l'escalier de pierre avant de le lui lancer. Agilement, il le rattrapa avant dans arracher un bout.  
La fille des flammes s'assit juste en face de lui. Elle ferma les yeux repensant à cette journée, un sourire se dessina instinctivement sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Chose que Jack Frost remarqua. Elle était si calme et semblait heureuse. Elle était belle. Très belle. Ce voyant l'admirer, des couleurs tintèrent ses joues et il détourna aussitôt le regard.

\- Tu as passé une excellente journée, demanda l'esprit de l'hiver terminant son maigre repas.  
\- De quoi, je me mêle Frost, rétorqua-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.  
\- Je t'ai entendu monter alors j'ai supposé que tu es allée à la surface pour…  
\- Si tu crois un instant que je suis montée à la surface pour faire du mal laisse-moi te dire que…

Elle se releva vivement se penchant vers les barreaux. Jack en profita pour la faire taire d'un simple regard, il souriait.

\- Tu as rencontré les enfants et jouer avec eux ?  
\- Comment… ?  
\- Je connais cette sensation. C'est le rôle d'un esprit de veiller sur les enfants. Ton instinct ta guidé à t'amuser avec eux.  
\- Peut-être bien…

Eona se retourna, les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine. Son opposé lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et même si elle essayait de se montrer froide et menaçante. Il arrivait toujours à la faire se sentir différente. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne détestait pas ça.

\- Pauvre flocon de neige, sourit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Sympathiser avec moi ne servirait à rien.  
\- Flamme ardente, j'aime te faire tourner en bourrique.  
\- J'aime me confronter à tes idioties.  
\- J'aime la façon dont tu crois que je ne te comprends pas.

A chaque parole, ils se rapprochaient des barreaux qui les séparaient jusqu'à les toucher. Leurs souffles finirent par se mêler, ils souriaient. Jack ne pouvait détacher son regard des pupilles flammes de son opposé. Il tendit la main vers elle et frôla sa joue. Elle venait de se reculer précipitamment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

Sa voix venait de se tinter d'une indescriptible peur. Jack laissa retomber sa main. Il posa son front contre les barreaux, le regard baissé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il ne savait même pas lui-même.

\- Je vais me coucher…

Sur cette phrase, elle montait l'escalier et retournait dans sa chambre. Cette journée s'était terminée sur une note étrange. Dès qu'il avait essayé de la toucher son cœur s'était emballée, elle avait eu bien plus chaud que la normale. Elle avait été un instant bien plus que heureuse ce qui l'avait fait peur.

Eona se coucha dans son lit. Mais ce qui l'avait fait le plus mal, c'était de l'avoir blessé à cause de sa peur.


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant deux jours, Eona évitait de parler à son prisonnier croyant que plus aucune discussion n'était possible. Elle lui donnait sa nourriture avant même qu'il ne se réveille et repartait à la surface pour jouer avec Jamie. Le soir, elle allait directement dans sa chambre et se reposer.

Le soir du troisième jour sans Pitch, Eona n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se leva et fit les cent pas dans sa chambre. Habillée d'une chemise de nuit en dentelle blanche, ses cheveux détachés. Son regard fut attiré par le bâton de son prisonnier. La crosse de bois brillait d'une indescriptible lueur blanche.

La rousse en fut soudain attirée. Doucement, elle le prit entre ses doigts qui n'étaient recouvert d'aucuns gants de cuir. Eona fut surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Un rayon de lumière blanche frappa le plafond de sa chambre. Surprise, Eona ne réalisa pas tout de suite le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Un trou béant laissé voir la lune et sa forme pleine.

La rousse s'avança vers les rayons de lune puis ferma les yeux pour pouvoir profiter de ce que lui offrait l'esprit de la lune. En ouvrant les yeux, des formes dansaient autour d'elle.

Des visages radieux d'enfants jouant et plaisantant entre eux. Eona tendit sa main vers ses images. Elle pouvait voir une flamme brillante dans chacun d'eux. Puis plus rien. Tout venait de disparaître. Le trou qui laisser voir la lune s'était refermé et le bâton perdait de sa lumière. Elle le replaça dans sa cachette avant de se recoucher.

L'esprit de la lune voulait-il lui faire comprendre que le bonheur des enfants était important et que c'était également son devoir de les protéger. De protéger leurs flammes intérieures. Mais elle était destructrice. Jamais elle ne pourrait apporter de bonheur aux enfants. L'esprit de lune venait de se tromper. Elle n'était pas faite pour cela.

Le lendemain du quatrième jour, Eona n'était pas apte à vouloir jouer avec Jamie. Il était temps d'arrêter ses enfantillages et de se comporter en ce qu'elle était et ne plus renier sa nature mauvaise. Elle revêtit son pantalon de cuir noir, son débardeur rouge laissant voir la trace de sa création et des baskets montantes noires. Elle attacha ses cheveux, mis ses gants noirs, attacha son arme à feu sur sa hanche ainsi que les clés des prisons.

Elle se rendit à la prison et jeta le repas à son prisonnier. Il fut surpris en voyant la jeune fille si transformé. Elle tournait en rond dans la pièce et ne lui répondait même pas quand il lui adressait la parole. Sans fut trop pour l'esprit de l'hiver.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

Eona s'arrêta de marcher et tourna son regard dans la direction de son opposé. Elle lui afficha un visage glacial accompagné d'un sourire sadique.

\- J'ai décidé de ne plus renier qui j'étais. J'aime détruire les gens et leurs espoirs et je continuerai ainsi avec Pitch  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu es devenue folle ! Tu as pourtant passé du temps avec des enfants, tu as même dis que c'était agréable !  
\- Pauvre idiot…

Elle craquait. Alors qu'elle avait décidé de redevenir ce qu'elle était ce Jack réussissait à tout remettre en cause. Des larmes lui échappaient pour la première fois. Après un long moment à ce retenir, tout venait de s'écrouler. A cause de lui et de son foutu cœur devenu fragile.

\- Même si j'essayais de faire vivre la flamme de vie dans le cœur des enfants, je suis la création de Pitch. Je suis dangereuse.  
\- La flamme de vie dans le cœur des enfants… ?  
\- L'homme de la lune m'a fait voir ce que je pouvais faire, explique-t-elle n'atténuant pas pour autant ses larmes. Il m'a montré que mon devoir était de faire vivre l'étincelle de vie des enfants. Mais comment le pourrais-je si je suis destinée à être la création de Pitch.

Elle désigna son tatouage rouge avec fureur.

\- Cette marque est le symbole que je suis aussi dangereuse que lui ! Il m'a créé en sachant que j'étais comme lui…  
\- Eona…

La jeune fille essuya d'un revers de main ses larmes pour faire face à Jack du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

\- On a toujours le choix quoi qu'il arrive. Même si c'est Pitch qui t'a créé, ton cœur n'en ait pas moins le tien. Tu peux faire tes propres choix, avoir ta propre vie et la vivre comme tu l'entends. Ta destinée t'appartient. Cette marque ne signifie rien. Oublie-là.

Eona détacha ses cheveux et se rapprocha de la prison pour mieux voir l'esprit centenaire. Elle referma ses doigts sur les barreaux. Jack fit de même.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?  
\- Bien sûr.

Ils se sourirent. Jack posa son front contre les barreaux de métal à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille. Jack retenta de toucher la joue de la rouquine avec succès cette fois. Etrangement aucune douleur n'était présente.

\- Comment…, chuchota-t-elle en attrapant la main sur sa joue.  
\- Parce que je t'aime...

Jack n'avait pas eu longtemps à réfléchir pour connaître ses sentiments. Eona était d'une part heureuse et de l'autre elle était sur de le faire souffrir.

\- Tu souffrirais avec moi…  
\- Je mourrai sans toi…  
\- Noirceur te ferai payer…  
\- Je me battrai…

Eona s'écarta. Jack ne comprenait pas jusqu'à voir sa main attraper les clés de sa geôle. Elle lui ouvrit. Il s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras, de respirer son parfum aux odeurs de vanille et aux flammes libres.

L'esprit de l'hiver laissa son regard glace pénétrer dans celui enflammé de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha un peu plus de son visage sentant son souffle chaud sur son visage froid. Il mêla sa bouche aux lèvres sucrées de son opposé.

Eona sentit ses lèvres froides contre les siennes, puis sa langue. Ce n'était pas détestable au contraire. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Jack alors qu'il laissait glisser ses mains sur ses hanches. Le cœur de la rousse s'accélérer au même rythme que des flammes apparaissaient autour de son corps mais atténué par les flocons de neige et le froid de son partenaire.

Soudain, alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits ainsi que leurs souffles. Une voix sortit des profondeurs de l'obscurité. Malgré que ses pouvoirs ne fussent plus présents sans son bâton, il fit reculer Eona.  
Pitch sortit de l'ombre plus terrifiant que jamais.

\- Je savais que mon ennemi était capable de tout pour me vaincre mais faire tomber ma plus brave création amoureuse de lui. Jamais.  
\- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux !  
\- Là-ferme !

Pitch lança une attaque de poussière noire propulsant Jack contre le mur. Eona courut vers son opposé et chuchota dans son oreille des paroles imperceptibles pour le croque-mitaine qui en fut fou de rage et lança une seconde attaque.

Eona répliqua en embrasant son corps de flammes détruisant le sable noir. Il était hors de question de mourir ici sans avoir combattu. Elle aida Jack à se relever et devant l'escalier l'encouragea à poursuivre sans elle.

\- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner !  
\- J'ai confiance en toi, tu reviendras. Va maintenant !  
\- Non !

Le cri de Pitch retentit mais Eona fit barrage. Elle délogea son arme à feu et tira dans l'épaule du croque-mitaine. Elle protégerait la flamme de vie des enfants et ceux qu'elle aime quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Dorénavant plus aucun doute ne lui sera permis. Elle ferait ses propres choix.


	6. Chapitre 6

Jack venait de récupérer son bâton et s'apprêter à s'enfuir quand un cri retentit. Il s'apprêtait à redescendre pour affronter Pitch et sauver celle qu'il aimait mais cela ne servirait à rien. Faible et impuissant, il ne pourrait rien faire. Jack se promit qu'il reviendrait. Pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas la décevoir ni même l'abandonner alors qu'elle comptait sur lui.

Eona venait de se faire arracher son arme et se faisait jeter en prison. Elle avait reçu une sacrée attaque. Son bras était en sang mais la génération de son corps ne tarderait pas à faire effet. Elle était dos à Pitch qui la regardait méprisant.

\- Il a fallu que tu me trahisses…

La rousse ne lui répondit pas mais c'était différent de d'habitude avant elle le détestait mais aujourd'hui elle le haïssait plus que jamais. Il poursuivit.

\- Penses-tu vraiment que Frost reviendra pour toi ? Il t'a manipulé pour que tu le libères…  
\- Et vous me manipulez pour que je revienne à vos côtés…  
\- Tu ne comprends rien…, souffla-t-il exaspéré. Tout vous oppose.  
\- Cela nous rapproche.  
\- Tu es vraiment une idiote !  
\- Son imbécilité à du me contaminer.

Eona sourit. Rien qu'à la penser des idioties de Jack. Pitch en fut véritablement contrarié presque rageur.

\- Ne te rends-tu donc pas compte qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui t'entourent !

La fille du feu savait très bien où il voulait en venir. Avant, elle l'aurait simplement ignoré mais aujourd'hui elle était différente. Eona bondit sur ses jambes pour faire face à son nouvel ennemi. Elle rugit les paroles qu'elle avait retenu jusqu'à ce jour.

\- Jamais, je ne vous aimerez ! Jamais ! Vous m'entendez ! Plutôt mourir que de vous appartenir !  
\- Alors tu pourriras ici car jamais Jack Frost ne reviendra !

Le croque-mitaine monta l'escalier et claqua la porte derrière lui. Eona se retrouvait seule dans l'obscurité. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol.

\- Jack…, murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil presque inconscient.

Faible, Jack essayait de garder les yeux ouverts. Grâce au vent du nord, il réussit à atteindre le domaine du Père Noël. Il frappa à la fenêtre la plus proche priant pour que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Un Yéti vint lui ouvrir. Soulagé, l'esprit de l'hiver s'écroula sur le sol.

Jack ouvrit un œil reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Il se leva du divan où on l'avait déposé pour faire face à Nord qui parlait avec animation avec les autres gardiens. Fée fut la première à le voir et lui sauta irrémédiablement dessus. Elle s'écarta quelques secondes après pour faire de la place aux autres légendes.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé, lança Nord de sa forte voix à l'accent russe.  
\- Il faut m'aider Nord…, souffla ce dernier.  
\- Tu avais disparu, intervint Fée. Nous t'avons cherché partout !  
\- Il faut la sauver Nord…  
\- Reprends-toi mon garçon, pria Nord. Et racontes-nous ce qui s'est passé…

Jack ne savait pas par où commencer son récit. Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit à énumérer les différentes étapes de sa captivité sans oublier de préciser que c'est la « création » de Pitch qui l'avait sauvé. Il omit volontairement le faite qu'il entretenait une relation différente que celle de deux esprits alliés avec Eona.

\- Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous occuper de Pitch et cette fille, annonça le lapin de Pâques.  
\- Non ! Eona m'a sauvé, s'injuria Jack. Je vous interdis de lui réserver le même sort qu'à Pitch !  
\- Jack, intervint Fée très inquiète. Est-ce que tu as oublié de nous avouer quelque chose ?

L'esprit de l'hiver détourna son regard de ses comparses fixant le sol. Il affichait une mine dure et sérieuse. Il sentit la fine main de Fée se posait tendrement sur son épaule. Jack prit son courage à deux mains pour avouer ses sentiments destinés à la fille des flammes.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un gamin comme toi connaîtrait un jour le sens de l'amour, se moqua Bunny.  
\- Elle doit être très spéciale pour que tu tiennes autant à elle, renchérit Fée.

Le visage de la jeune femme hantait constamment l'esprit de Jack ainsi que son merveilleux sourire si rare. Brusquement, il se rappela des paroles d'Eona au sujet de l'Homme de la lune. Comme un enfant qui découvrait de la neige pour la première fois dans son jardin, Jack se mit à afficher un visage euphorique qui perturba ses compagnons.

\- L'homme de la lune la choisit comme gardienne !

Suivit par ses paroles, comme pour justifier ses mots, un rayon de lune traversa la pièce pour faire apparaître l'illusion de la jeune femme. Belle, droite, enflammée, elle arborait toute l'attitude d'une gardienne puissante et courageuse. Jack s'approcha du visage de l'illusion, les yeux scintillant et un sourire heureux. Il tendit la main pour essayer de la toucher mais l'illusion disparu. L'esprit de l'hiver se laissa doucement retomber sur ses pieds nus.

\- Elle a été choisi pour veiller sur le cœur des enfants, sur leur croyance.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller sauver notre nouvelle gardienne, intervint Bunny son boumerang à la patte.

Toujours dans sa geôle, Eona ne pensait qu'à une seule chose retrouver sa liberté et pouvoir revoir Jack. Elle se sentait si différente à ses côtés, elle se sentait enfin gardienne. L'ombre mouvante devant elle se dégagea en un corps aussi sombre que les ténèbres.

\- Allez-vous encore essayer de me faire revenir à vos côtés ? Ma réponse n'a pas changé. Même s'il s'avérait que Jack m'a dupé, je reste camper sur mes positions.  
\- J'ai bien compris que tu ne changerais pas de position mais je ne suis pas venu pour cela.  
\- Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, lança Eona froidement.  
\- Tu me dois ton existence, vociféra de colère le bonhomme sept heures.  
\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre, hurla la jeune femme en même temps.

Ils passèrent un moment à se défier du regard tandis que leur cri s'effaçait dans l'obscurité environnante. Pitch se mit à reprendre son calme frottant sa longue robe noire comme si elle était maculée de poussière. Il passa une main squelettique dans ses cheveux d'ébènes. Son sourire carnassier réapparaissant Pitch fit apparaître dans sa main l'arme à feu de la jeune femme. Instinctivement, Eona se leva et resserra ses doigts sur les barreaux de sa prison, hurlant de le tuer s'il ne faisait que rayer son arme. La source de ses pouvoirs était précieuse pour un esprit et Eona détestait être si démuni face à un adversaire surtout devant le croque-mitaine.

\- Vois-tu, poursuivit-il calmement. J'ai appris que l'essence des esprits résidait dans leur arme comme pour les légendes qui ont besoin que les enfants croient en eux pour être plus fort.  
\- Vous n'avez pas le droit…, grogna l'esprit.  
\- Tu as dit être prête à mourir pour les enfants. Changerais-tu d'avis ?  
\- Jamais !  
\- M'en voudras-tu alors si je détruisais ton essence ?

Suivit de ces mots, il raya le pistolet de la jeune femme qui s'enflamma de colère et de douleur. Eona ne pouvait supporter l'idée de perdre son arme mais la seule pensée d'abandonner les enfants l'a mettait hors d'elle.

\- Tout de fois, je ne ferais pas cela, reprit Pitch affichant déjà un visage triomphant. Il me faut ton aide pour ouvrir un portail et capturer les quatre légendes.  
\- Vous connaissez déjà ma réponse, répondit froidement Eona alors que les flammes de son corps disparaissaient lentement.  
\- C'est à cause de ta réponse négative que je suis obligé de te forcer la main…  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- Pendant mon voyage où tu as pu batifolé à ta guise j'ai trouvé une poudre rouge capable de te contrôler. Tu seras fort étonnée de savoir d'où elle provient…

Eona serra les dents craignant de la réponse que Pitch allait lui révéler. Ce dernier reprit aussitôt en voyant les muscles de la jeune fille se contracter.

\- Cette poudre provient de la lune rouge.  
\- C'est impossible…, souffla la rousse.  
\- Lorsque je t'ai créé, l'Homme de la lune se transforma en une lune couleur de sang. Tu m'es lié tout comme avec l'Homme de la lune de sang !  
\- Non ! Assez ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !  
\- Cette poudre me permettra de te contrôler sans même que tu n'es la capacité de me désobéir !  
\- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Eona poussa son dernier hurlement. Pitch Black souffla la poudre rubis sur le visage de la jeune fille qui ne put que l'aspirer. Doucement, elle vacilla s'éloignant des grilles de sa prison. Elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourde mais la jeune fille des flammes résista plus longtemps que ce qu'avait prévu Pitch mais elle finit tout de même par tomber dans l'inconscience.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack Frost suivait les cauchemars de Pitch avec la ferme attention de retrouver la trace du croque-mitaine et de sauver Eona. Il avait convenu avec les autres légendes de se séparer pour couvrir plus de surface. L'esprit immortel survolait la forêt gardant toujours un œil sur les chevaux obscurs. Il avait préféré couvrir ce secteur en se souvenant que lors de sa première rencontre avec Eona. Elle l'avait traîné dans la forêt puis poussé dans un trou. Il était donc logique de suivre les cauchemars qui menaient à la forêt.  
Jack avait préféré ne rien dire aux gardiens pour éviter une perte de temps s'il s'avérait que Pitch avait changé de lieu de résidence. Tout fois, l'esprit de l'hiver espérait pouvoir se battre seul sans la présence de ses compagnons.

Fée et Bunny se dissimulaient derrière un bâtiment de la ville suivant le plus discrètement les cauchemars. Tout à coup, les chevaux s'arrêtèrent de bouger. Ils reniflèrent les alentours pendant de longues minutes où les deux légendes retinrent leur souffle.  
Enfin, les cauchemars repartirent et Bunny ne perdit pas de temps pour les poursuivre. Fée avait dû mal à le suivre et perdit la trace de son compagnon. Elle vola dans tous les sens espérant retrouver son camarade en vain. Un bruit sourd derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se mit à inspecter son environnement apeurée.

\- Ce n'est rien Fée… Tu ne dois pas avoir peur…, se chuchota-t-elle pour se rassurer.  
\- En es-tu certaine ?

Des ombres menaçantes s'avancèrent sur elle. Une forme humaine se distingua de celles animales des cauchemars. Fée s'attendait à se confronter à Pitch mais il s'agissait d'une silhouette plus petite et plus fine. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne voyait que les yeux rubis de l'ombre.

\- As-tu peur maintenant ?

Le cri de Fée alerta immédiatement Bunny qui la cherchait frénétiquement dans la ville depuis qu'il l'avait perdu. Son cri l'alerta et il chercha, plus anxieux que jamais, la trace de sa comparse. Il finit par la trouver allonger au sol. Faible mais respirant encore, Bunny hurla à la nuit sa colère espérant que l'ennemi vienne l'affronter.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche Pitch !  
\- Tu n'as pas à faire à Pitch mais à une personne bien plus dangereuse lapin !

Comme Fée, Bunny n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir le regard rubis de l'ennemi. Ces yeux étaient si vides et si cruels que le lièvre de Pâques en resta figé.

Jack avait enfin réussi à atteindre le repère de Pitch mais il fallait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser des cauchemars sans alerter leur chef.  
Soudain, un cri retentit puis un second. Presque immédiatement, l'esprit de l'hiver reconnu la voix de Fée et de Bunny. Jack se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait qu'il aille porter secours à ses amis mais Eona comptait sur lui. Un message du vent du Nord le fit décider.

\- Nous nous en occupons Jack ! Va sauver cette jeune fille !

C'était la grosse voix russe de Nord. L'esprit centenaire le remercia mentalement avant de se dresser contre les cauchemars.

Nord et Sable avaient entendu les cris de leurs compagnons et ils se rendirent sur le lieu du combat afin de voir s'ils pouvaient les sauver. Le père noël avait donné ordre à Jack de continuer sa mission tandis qu'il s'occupait de leurs amis. En arrivant sur le lieu, une ombre se dressait au-dessus des corps inertes du lapin de Pâques et de la fée des dents. Sable prépara un fouet de sable doré alors que Nord essayait de discerner l'ombre et ses iris sanglantes à travers les ténèbres ambiante.  
La forme obscure pencha la tête sur le côté comme si une information lui avait échappé puis soudainement un filé brillant s'écoula le long de la joue sombre.

\- Etrange… . Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal ?  
\- Est-ce que tu es…, commença Nord.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, murmura pour elle-même l'ombre. Ils ont essayé de me détruire alors que tu voulais me protéger ?  
\- Attends, hurla le père noël. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis !  
\- Je ne vous laisserez pas faire.

Les yeux rubis s'assombrirent soudainement et l'ombre se mit à bouger avec une extrême rapidité qui mit K.O le marchand de sable en un clin d'œil puis ce fut le tour de Nord.

Jack Frost sentit une étrange sensation le parcourir alors qu'il cheminait dans l'antre de Pitch. Les cauchemars avait été réduit en un tas de poussière noire couvert de givre. Etrangement, il avait été aisé de se débarrasser des gardes du bonhomme sept heures mais Jack ne se méfiait pas plus que cela.  
Il arriva dans la grande salle où les lumières du globe trahissaient l'obscurité environnante. Sa crosse menaçant tout ce qui lui paressait bizarre.

Soudain, l'esprit de l'hiver distingua plusieurs formes. Jack en fut bouleversé. Bunny et le père noël étaient enchaînés contre un mur se débattant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Les ailes de Fée avaient été neutralisé ainsi que ses poignets et ses chevilles afin d'éviter qu'elle puisse voler et marcher et le sable noir paralysait le marchand de sable.

\- Comment trouves-tu ta surprise Frost, ricana dans l'ombre Pitch. Est-elle à ton goût ?

Jack fit volteface, son bâton menaçant le croque-mitaine. La colère déformait les traits de l'esprit de l'amusant. Pitch Black ricana plus fort alors qu'il prouvait son innocence.

\- Mais ce cadeau ne vient pas de moi, poursuivit le bonhomme sept heures. Remercie ta précieuse Eona.

Pitch se déplaça sur le côté pour laisser apparaître la jeune fille des flammes. Jack remarqua presque immédiatement le regard assombri d'Eona. Cette dernière restait près de son « maître » comme si elle avait oublié toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait causée.

\- Jack Frost ? C'est étrange… . J'ai l'impression de le connaître, demanda-t-elle à Pitch.

Le croque-mitaine se mit lentement à caresser la joue de sa création. Jack se laissa emporter par la colère et la jalousie jetant une attaque givrée sur Pitch. La rousse fit un barrage de flammes et avec une vitesse extrême frappa le visage de Frost qui atterrit douloureusement contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Eona…, souffla l'esprit de la glace.

La jeune fille se dressait devant lui puis attrapa le cou de son adversaire tandis que les légendes hurlaient le nom de leur compagnon. Eona serra sa poigne étouffant à petit feu son ennemi.


	8. Chapitre 8

Alors qu'Eona resserrait de plus en plus la gorge de son opposé, Jack murmura, dans un dernier effort, quelques mots qui firent relâcher sa prise. Au même moment, Pitch demanda de ne pas tuer son pire ennemi tout de suite ce qui permit à la jeune femme de cacher son trouble au croque-mitaine.

\- Apporte-moi le bâton de Frost et viens ouvrir le portail.

Eona se pencha et prit la crosse de son opposé. Jack attrapa en même temps le poignet de la jeune fille qui sursauta tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de son maître en espérant qu'il ne lui prêterait aucune attention et, heureusement, il fut trop absorber à admirer sa réussite et à se pavaner devant ses ennemis jurés.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas…

La rousse ne portait pas de gant alors son cœur s'emporta, battant à nouveau la chamade, à lui en faire crever la poitrine au simple contact du héros de l'hiver. Jack Frost sourit envoyant la joie revenir dans le regard rubis de la jeune fille.  
Il pensait enfin revoir son véritable amour quand un sourire glacial se dessina sur ses lèvres et Eona, de sang-froid, frappa son opposé à l'estomac. Jack cracha un liquide visqueux et rougeoyant sous le coup. Au même moment, la jeune fille se dirigeait vers Pitch Black.

Eona se servit de la crosse de l'esprit pour ouvrir un portail menant à un destin tragique à qui le traverserait. Jack cria le nom de la rousse qui l'ignora pendant que Pitch lui assenait un nouveau coup avec son sable noir.

\- Commençons avec cette sale fée, proposa Pitch.

Le sable noir souleva la fée des dents qui, trop faible, ne pouvait ni se défendre ni résister. Fée se laissa alors porter jusqu'au portail prête à accepter son destin mortel. Soudain, Jack se mit à hurler une nouvelle fois mais plus en colère que jamais le prénom de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se retourna surprise que Frost soit encore capable de pousser un tel hurlement après les coups qu'il avait reçu. En le voyant se relever, sa surprise ne put que s'agrandir.

\- Tu ne m'arrêteras pas une seconde fois Frost ! Eona débarrasse-toi de lui !

Eona n'arrivait pas à bouger comme paralysée par le hurlement de rage engendré pour elle ou peut-être contre elle. Elle n'en était pas certaine. L'esprit du feu ne savait plus si elle devait agir ou non, écouter son maître ou lui désobéir. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs une façon de décider quand l'image d'un baisé avec Pitch apparut.  
Soudain, cette image se brouilla. Pitch Black disparaissait pour laisser la place à Jack Frost puis les images s'enchainèrent. La rousse se revoyait aux côtés d'enfants. La joie était présente dans son cœur et la faisait sentir plus vivante que jamais.

La fille des flammes revint brusquement à son état normal. Eona s'empressa de porter la main à sa joue en sentant le contact d'un liquide glissant sur sa peau ambrée. Elle pleurait ? Impossible pourtant c'était bien la seconde fois que des larmes tarissaient sur ses joues.

\- C'est impossible, murmura Pitch. Tu ne pouvais pas t'échapper du contrôle de la poudre rouge !  
\- Je suis…libre… ?

Eona regarda ses mains n'y croyant toujours pas. Elle afficha un large sourire avant de reposer ses yeux sur son « maître ». Ses yeux se ternirent de froideur et son sourire disparut aussitôt pour afficher un visage dur. Elle leva la crosse et referma le portail. Les légendes assistaient à la scène plein d'espoir tandis que Jack affichait son irrésistible sourire plein de malice. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé !

Une fois assurée que le portail s'était bien refermé, Eona jeta la crosse à Jack qui l'attrapa au vol. L'esprit des flammes se posta devant le croque-mitaine. Son corps enflammé bouillonnait de rage.

\- Pitch Black, lança durement Eona. Je ne serais plus jamais à vos ordres !

Le corps d'Eona devint un brasier incapable de se contrôler. Des filets de flammes rampèrent sur le sol et firent fondre les chaînes de Fée. Les flammes poursuivirent leur chemin sur les chaînes de Bunny et Nord. Ce fut le Père Noël qui libéra Sable de l'emprise de la poussière maléfique.

Brusquement le sol se mit à trembler. Jack fit la liaison avec ce tremblement de terre et la colère d'Eona dont les flammes ne tarderaient pas à bruler la tanière du bonhomme sept-heures. La jeune femme se mit à hurler aux légendes de sortir ainsi qu'à Jack.

Nord s'empressa de jeter une de ses boules de cristal qu'il gardait toujours sur lui en cas d'extrême urgence. Bunny sortit le premier avec, dans ses grosses pattes de lapin, Fée, ses ailes encore trop faible pour la porter. Sable les suivit de près pendant que Nord entraînait Jack qui se débattait comme un lion. Pour l'esprit de l'hiver, c'était hors de question de laisser la jeune femme seule. A nouveau.

\- Dégage, hurla plus hargneuse Eona. Fais-moi confiance ! Bon sang !

Jack se faisait entraîné de force à la surface. Quand Nord relâcha sa prise à l'extérieur, l'esprit de l'hiver se précipita vers le portail mais contre son grès Bunny le stoppa. Jack hurla de le laisser y retourner, d'aller l'aider mais le lapin de Pâques ne fit que resserrer sa prise.

Devant ses yeux, le portail, menant à l'intérieur de la demeure de Pitch, disparut. L'esprit centenaire hurla sa douleur alors qu'une poussière opaque s'échappait de l'antre dût à l'éboulement provoqué par les flammes qui avait du consumer les fondations.

Jack sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Nord essayait de le soutenir mais le jeune esprit se sentait profondément démuni face à la situation. Il venait de perdre la seule personne qui n'avait jamais compté le plus dans sa longue existence d'esprit errant.


	9. Chapitre 9

Eona allait réduire en cendre ce foutu repère qu'elle haïssait. Ses yeux rubis étaient identiques à deux flammes remplies de haine qui firent frissonner Pitch. L'esprit des flammes s'avançaient lentement vers son « maître ». Le portail se referma derrière elle. Eona voulait en finir avec lui pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais blesser ceux qu'elle aimait.  
Levant sa main, elle projeta des flammes qui éraflèrent le bras du croque-mitaine infligeant une légère brulure. La douleur était insignifiante pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Pitch reculait horrifié par la jeune femme qui venait à lui. Eona voulait le détruire, le réduire à un simple tas de cendres plutôt que de le voir respirer encore. Elle envoya un nouveau jet de flammes qui touchèrent en pleine poitrine l'homme des ténèbres qui tomba à la renverse. Délogeant son pistolet, Eona le braqua sur l'homme qu'elle considéra autrefois comme son créateur. Dorénavant, il n'avait plus aucune importance dans son cœur.

Prit d'un excès de panique, Pitch cracha tous ses secrets. Il voulait sauver sa vie coûte que coûte ou bien gagner un peu de temps avant de trouver une solution. Ses mots, il le savait, atteignirent la rousse.

\- Tu n'es pas ma création, envoya-t-il la peur dans sa voix.  
\- Mensonge.  
\- Pour cette fois, je ne mens pas, avoua nerveusement Pitch. Je t'ais enlevé à tes parents pour me venger.  
\- Un esprit n'a pas de parent, lança Eona.  
\- Si les dits-parents sont des légendes alors c'est possible.  
\- C'est impossible…

Sa voix vacilla mais les flammes ne cessèrent pas de tout ronger autour d'eux. Pitch se releva continuant sur sa lancée alors qu'Eona reculait peu à peu face à l'horrible vérité que lui crachait le bonhomme sept heures.

\- Et tu veux savoir le pire, ricana Pitch. Tes parents n'ont même pas daigné te chercher ! Tu sais pourquoi ?

Eona posa les mains sur ses oreilles et hurla voulant couvrir la voix du croque-mitaine et ses mots acerbes pleines de vérité.

\- Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'un monstre comme fille !

Eona écarquilla ses yeux arrêtant tout hurlement et, tombant à genoux, ses flammes redoublèrent d'intensités. Elle ne maîtrisait plus rien. Le repère s'effondrait tandis que Pitch fuyait. Eona n'avait pas la force de remonter à la surface.

 _« Eona ! »_

\- Jack…, souffla la jeune femme.

Levant son visage vers le plafond, la rousse pensa à l'imbécile qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Jack l'aimait alors au diable ses parents qui l'abandonnèrent, au diable Pitch Black. Quelqu'un l'attendait et elle l'aimait en retour.

Eona se releva et se concentra à diminuer ses flammes pour qu'elle puisse avoir une chance de sortir vivante. Le feu diminua tandis que la jeune esprit du feu courrait pour rejoindre la surface avant que tout ne finissent pas l'ensevelir.

Soudain, le bruit des planches qu'on déplaçait força Jack à regarder le trou du croque-mitaine. Eona sortait tant bien que mal des décombres de la tanière. Tandis qu'elle se relevait et essuyait ses mains pleines de suie, Jack se précipitait sur elle pour l'enlacer. Savoir qu'ils étaient enfin réunis lui paressait être un rêve.

\- Je t'avais dit de me faire confiance, idiot, rit Eona.

Alors que Jack invitait la jeune femme à se joindre aux légendes des bruits furtifs venant du trou béant n'interpela seulement qu'Eona. Jack était de dos à l'antre ainsi l'esprit des flammes avait le champ de vision dégagé sur la tanière obscure.

Elle vit le croque-mitaine sortir lentement et pointer une flèche de sable noir sur Jack. Le sang de la rousse ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Elle poussa son contraire sur le côté lui hurlant de dégager tandis qu'elle attrapait son arme à feu et tirait. La flèche et la balle vinrent se loger dans la poitrine des deux êtres immortels. La seule chose que Jack put faire se fut d'exprimer sa douleur et son désemparement par un cri déchirant.  
Le sable noir s'encra profondément dans le cœur de la jeune femme qui eut du mal à respirer. La balle ayant la même propriété que la flèche atteint également le cœur de Pitch Black.

Hurlant sa douleur, le bonhomme sept heures se laissa tomber sur le sol pendant qu'Eona combattait la douleur de toutes ses forces. Jack se releva et voulu soutenir sa compagne mais celle-ci se dégagea faiblement. Elle tituba vers Pitch et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.  
Le responsable des cauchemars commençait à disparaître lentement. Sa peau était devenue bien plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et un filet de sang s'écoulait le long de la commissure de ses lèvres blanchâtres.

\- Vous êtes un homme plein de rancune mais j'espère que l'Homme de la lune aura pitié de votre âme…

Sur cette phrase, Eona déposa un doux baisé sur le front de Pitch. Jack comprit sa signification presque instinctivement. Il s'agissait d'un simple à dieu et également d'un étrange merci.

Le corps de Pitch disparut s'envolant en un millier de particule sombre et étincelante. Brusquement après une minute de silence, Eona s'effondra de douleur. Le sable noir martelait sa poitrine identique à une lame qui ne cessait de la poignarder de part en part.

Jack accourut glissant sur le sol pour s'assoir près d'elle. Il souleva délicatement sa tête pour pouvoir plonger son regard d'ivoire dans le sien enflammé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Bon sang !  
\- Idiot… Arrête de t'inquiéter pour si peu…

Un toussotement puis un filet de sang glissant le long des lèvres de la rousse trahissait le bon état qu'elle essayait de faire paraître pour rassurer l'esprit de l'hiver. Eona voulu faire un dernier effort mais Jack l'en empêcha lui interdisant de bouger davantage.

\- On va te soigner… . N'est-ce pas, cria Jack à ses amis légendes. N'est-ce pas… ?  
\- Jack…, murmura Nord attristé par la dure vérité.  
\- Jack…, intervint lentement Eona. Je t'aime pauvre idiot…

La jeune femme cela son sort en un dernier baisé avec son opposé qui ne put que savourer la douceur des lèvres sucrées. Lentement, Jack sentit ses bras se faire plus léger. Son âme sœur venait de disparaître… . Ce fut la première fois durant les cent ans d'existence de l'esprit de l'hiver que des larmes lui échappèrent.

Dans un lieu lointain, la neige tombait en une tornade sur un pays inconnu. Les habitants l'interprétaient en une manifestation de la colère d'Odin.  
Sur la neige, un corps inerte logeait dans ce manteau duveteux et blanc. Une ombre gigantesque suivit d'une plus petite s'approchèrent de l'être inconscient. Ils la détaillèrent et l'ombre la plus petite l'égala à un ange tombait du ciel du par ses longs cheveux enflammés éparpillés sur l'épaisse couche blanche. Elle semblait dormir nullement dérangé par la froideur de la neige.

Alors voilà ! La première partie est finie et je suis sûre que la fin vous laisse sur votre faim. La seconde partie parlera principalement de cette histoire de famille et il y aura de nouveaux personnages qui ne vous laisserons pas indifférents. Sur ceux, on se revoit très vite pour cette seconde partie.


	10. Message

Coucou !

Petit message pour vous dire que la suite de ma fanfiction aura pour titre « The Curse of the Red Moon ».

J'espère que tout comme pour la première vous l'aimerez et que vous me ferez partager votre sentiment et vos avis afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Voilà ! ^^ Bonne journée à tous !


End file.
